


Handsomely Stupid

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: Carl can’t bear the thought of loving you, but not in the way you think.





	Handsomely Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> very simple anon, i miss him too. i don’t think i’ll ever forget my boy, enjoy babes!

“You know Carl Grimes? I don’t have a crush on you okay?”

“Yes, you do. You just don’t wanna admit it! You look flustered already.”

So maybe you do have a crush on Carl Grimes. Maybe you do find his dorky hat cute, and perhaps you do feel a longing to hug him or wear his shirts. Shit. You really did like Carl Grimes.

“I wouldn’t even wanna be near your stupid face!”

“My handsome, stupid face.”

Rolling your eyes, your fingers flicked the top of his hat while a cocky smirk spread across his lips, oh, how badly you wanted to kiss it right off of him. But whatever, so you turned on the ball of your foot and walked towards the garden, needing a different view than Carl’s…a different perspective that doesn’t have Carl Grimes in it. Yeah. That should work.

You had known Carl in your school days, often seeing each other on weekends due to your families being quite close. When the apocalypse started, you remember Lori’s face when your parents had failed to return home, her quickly grabbing you and helping you escape, a warmth spread as you forgot that she referred to you like, “a second daughter.”

Like all growing children, hormones came into play, but you both didn’t let this bother you. Pretending to not notice Carl staring at your legs in shorts or Carl not seeing the way you would zone out in his chest while he tended the gardens, it was like a weird game. Even Michonne had picked up on this shift between the friendship, and you were sure Carl had a decent sized bruise from every time she elbowed him.

“Carl! Come here!” Enid called out and waved her arms, a smile you recognized on her face, she was absolutely knee-deep in Carl, and she wanted him to reciprocate her crush. “Wanna go out and try these?” She held two pairs of rollerskates

A pang of jealousy struck you right where he hurt, you couldn’t help but think he liked Enid. She was different of course. You were one of the only girls his age before all of this, maybe he really didn’t see you that way. You weren’t going to get mad but you felt like a wilting rose, this had been happening more often. Things were too much for you. You just needed to get away for a moment.

Grabbing the gun and shoving it in your back holster, you snatched a small snack bag and made your way to a secret back area to leave the walls of Alexandria. You knew Negan was around and that he was a constant threat and of course it scared you, but in this world, you didn’t have time to be scared.

“Never be impulsive. Think before you act. You both remember that okay?” Lori was grabbing both your shoulders and at the time Carl, and you were confused and a little freaked out. “Am I clear?’

“Crystal!” You both said in unison before turning to play a game of pretend with Sophia.

You missed when things were simpler. A few minutes later, your eyes had landed on the giant rock that had been there for you. This rock meant more than a resting spot, you had been here when Negan killed your family, when Carl was shot, and when you had realized that no one in your family was in this world anymore. Now, it was time to think about your current life.

Sitting on the rock, you reflected on some events that had happened, it had been a rough time lately, and it felt like things were never going to get better. Though, you believed in Rick Grimes and thought that he was going to help you guys out of this situation. Suddenly, rushed sounds similar to wheels broke you out of your trance, and you quickly sat up and grabbed your gun for defense. You were skeptical, unsure if it had been a car or an odd animal. Taking careful steps, you peeked around the tree and felt like time was suddenly frozen.

Carl was pressing his lips against Enid’s soft ones, but he felt nothing. He grabbed her waist though all he could imagine was that it was you he was kissing, that you were the one clutching his shirt, and that you were the one in love with him.

The sound of a solid object hitting the ground broke everyone out of their trance, you couldn’t believe your eyes and both of the other teens looked just as shocked.

“Y/N…” Carl stared at your flustered and sad face, it hurt him.

“No, it’s okay. I’m…” Your eyes watered as you retrieved your gun and stepped back, it felt like you were on autopilot as you rushed out an apology. You felt lost until you noticed the ache in your legs from running so fast, where were you running? Oh god, Carl was kissing Enid. That was his first kiss. That was supposed to be you. That should’ve been you.

Like a voice drifting in, Carl shouted your name which made you tsk, he should know better. The woods are infested with walkers, that will bring them out. Silly boy.

“Stop running, please. I can barely keep up,” Carl gripped your upper arm and felt your tears prick his heart in only a way you could. “Don’t cry…C'mon, let’s sit.”

“Are you tired of me yet? Maybe I’m a little crazy right now but tell me, are you tired of me?”

Silence filled the two of you, and it felt like you were suffocating in your emotions, you knew this was teenage drama and that it was stupid but you didn’t care. This probably makes up for all the things you should’ve experienced as a child.

“What are you talking about? How could I be tired of my best friend?” He seemed genuinely confused, you wanted to slap him and cry.

“God Carl, was this some fucking joke? Your best friend?! Were you not flirting with me earlier? Tell me right now, or I swear to everything holy.”

The threat of whatever hung in the air, Carl gulped and looked away from your eyes.

“I was but…I’m scared.”

“What? What are you-did you even hear me?!”

“I’m scared to love you. To cuddle you and kiss you and make you laugh and, god, all those things Y/N. I’m so scared because if you leave me one day, I don’t know what I’ll do. I can’t bear the thought of that.”

The anger dissipated with every word and you felt yourself feeling…odd. You were upset but happy and…all over the place. That was an excellent way to explain it, all over the place.

“You’re scared of loving me?” A nod. “You…In a world like this, you can’t be scared because if you are, nothing will ever happen. I want to do those things with you, Carl. Why won’t you let me?”

Carl grabbed your hands and said nothing other than his thumb rubbing your knuckles and you wanted him to say or do something. Please, do something, before you feel like you will back out of what was going to inevitably happen. Suddenly a calloused hand had grabbed your cheek and pulled you upwards, you couldn’t even register what was going on until you felt his soft lips on yours and the way he stroked your soft cheek.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled away and buried your face in his chest. You had wanted to hide your face in his chest. His handsome, stupid chest. To feel his heartbeat which you were delighted to find was beating as fast as yours. His hands cradled your waist, treating you like a glass figure. You swore you could have started crying from joy.

“I love you Y/N. I’m afraid to lose you to this world, I promise to cherish you.”

“Thank you, Carl Grimes. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

That was a fact, from being twelve years old and playing pretend to now, you knew you wanted his handsome, stupid self.


End file.
